Translation Please
by CSI4EVERR
Summary: Sometimes things can get lost in translation. How does Gil and Sara deal with it?


**I realize it's been a month since I posted any stories. Sadly, I don't have time to write anything remotely long. I know you want a sequel to **_**Dinner Date**_** and perhaps when I do find time, I will get around to it. But with midterms and classes, time is a rare gift. I started this short piece about 3 weeks ago and I'm just getting around to finishing it lol That should tell you something haha Well I hope you enjoy it.**

**Translation Please?**

For most of the shift Sara realized Grissom had been oddly distant with her. Looking at the clock she realized that shift was finally over and overtime wasn't necessary since they had finished up their case. Ray Lester's daughter had killed her step mother, Becky; after she realized that her stepmom was going to leave her father since she didn't love him. She had snuck up on Becky and hit her in the head several times. Cause of death: blunt force trauma. The case was straight forward but it was Grissom's comment that puzzled her. She had tried to ease his mind with her response but from his body language she could tell it may not have been enough.

"_That's odd. A man and a woman who don't share a bedroom arrange to have a night alone, send their daughter to a relative, go out to dinner, have drinks by the pool but they sleep in separate bedrooms." Grissom said while examining the bedroom._

"_Maybe one of them snored or had insomnia or liked to work at night." Sara suggested._

"_Maybe they were suffocating each other and he couldn't breathe."___

"_Sexual lubricant. It's half empty, sticky. You know you don't have to sleep in the same bed together to have sex" __from the look on Grissom's face Sara quickly added,__ "or...have romance." knowing his dislike for the idea of just having sex._

"_I'm gonna go see the Doctor." He stated quickly before leaving._

She realized he was confused and perhaps a little hurt after their discussion the day before. Like before they had always stated things to one another subtly. Many times using cases to make their thoughts known without being forward. It was always hard for Grissom to have a serious, deep conversation with her. This seemed to be the perfect solution to that. Oddly enough being forward never seemed to work out. Something was always lost in translation.

"_Gil... I... I don't know."_

"_I'm sorry. Forget I asked."_

"_No don't be... it's just... I think we should –"_

"_It's fine really. It's too early." Seeing how uncomfortable he got, Sara decided not to push forward with the subject. He has said the very thing she was thinking... it's way too early._

She didn't want to make the situation anymore awkward for him than it already was, so she thought it would be good to start a new conversation. He already understood her reasoning right? He stated it himself.

Sara sighed as she sat down on the bench in front of her open locker. "Guess I was wrong." She said aloud to the empty room. After his suffocation comment Sara decided she could try to smooth things over with him without actually bringing it up. She thought he would understand better if she said they didn't need to live together to love each other. She was ecstatic when he suggested they move in together but she was worried it was too soon, especially for Grissom. He was 15 years her senior and never had a serious relationship to the point of moving in together. How would he handle such a thing? It wouldn't take long before he would regret his decision. Staying the night and staying every night are two completely different situations. Perhaps one he may not be able to handle so early into the relationship. Granted they had been together several months now, but was that enough? _I did make the right choice... right?_

Sighing again, Sara stood up grabbed her coat and purse and shut her locker door. She was going to fix this misunderstanding once and for all. If she were certain of anything she knew he could never suffocate her nor could she grow tired of him. She loved him.

"Gil?"

Without glancing up from the paperwork in front of him he replied, "Yeah?"

"It looks like you're busy."

"Yeah." He sighed. "Ecklie wants this ASAP. They're overdue apparently. I always dreamed to be a paper pusher." He stated the last bit rather sarcastically.

"Oh. Guess you'll be working a little late then."

"Seems so." He said quietly while he continued writing.

"Do you mind if I drop by your place this afternoon then?"

He stopped writing and peered over his glasses at her. After pausing for a moment he finally spoke up, "That's fine."

A moment of silence passed between the two and Grissom went back to his files, letting Sara know the discussion was over. "Well I'm heading out. I'll see you later."

"Ok." After a few seconds passed he looked up to see her retreating back. Sighing he took off his glasses and sat back in his chair to ponder her words.

Finally able to finish, Grissom was just entering his home that morning at eight. Completely exhausted he decided to take a shower and crawl into bed. Sleep was something he was able to manage quite easily today. He passed out within seconds of his head hitting the soft, cool touch of his pillow.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Rough, grumbling noises was all that could be heard of the man sprawled across his bed with his face shoved into the gentleness of his pillow. Looking up at his clock he realized it was two in the afternoon. _6 hours of sleep. Not bad I guess. _For the time being he was still groggy enough not to register the knocking, until it came again a little louder. _Ah yes, that's why I'm awake. Who could that – . _With quick realization, he jumped out of his bed and headed toward his door.

"Hey. I forgot you were coming."

"Hey." She took a second to look at him from head to toe. "I woke you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I had to get up anyway." He smiled. Stepping aside he opened the door further as a silent invitation for her to come in. "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks." Following him to the kitchen she took a seat at the island as she watched him set up his coffee maker. "I thought you understood."

Just finishing up he turned around and leaned against the counter. Raising an eye brow and giving her a look of utter confusion, he said, "I'm sorry?"

"I thought you understood why I was hesitant." She paused to look at him. Seeing that he still hadn't caught on she added, "Hesitant about moving in together."

A look of dawning crossed his face. "Oh... that. It's fine, really."

"Could have fooled me with the comment you made during the Lester case. Is that what you think?" when her question was met with silence, she scooted off the bar stool and walked to him. She raised her hand to his face to drag her thumb in a comforting manner along his jaw line to get his attention from the floor. "You couldn't possibly believe that you could 'suffocate' me." With that, his only response was a shrug.

"Gil..." She shook her head and laughed lightly, "I didn't mean for you to think that. It's just that I think it's early. I'm worried you'll grow tired of me being around all the time. We're still learning about each other."

"I know."

"Why do you want to move in together?"

"It seemed like a logical choice. We spend most of our time together at one place or the other."

Pausing to ponder his statement, Sara took the liberty to look around his home. Turning back to him with her famous sidle smile, she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Releasing his lips to get some air, she hummed in satisfaction. "Come to think of it, I think you're right."

Still lost in their passionate kiss shared moments ago, his only reply was, "hmm?"

"Look around." He did. Spotting the additions Sara had added from her apartment, he couldn't help but smile. She had, over the months, already started moving in without even noticing she was doing so. "Following your logic, I'd say that you have made a very valid point worth consideration."

"Have I now?" he asked in a sultry tone. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her body to his. He kissed her lips ever so slightly in a teasing manner. At that moment a feeling of contentment overcame Sara and she couldn't help but sigh. She raised her hands to drape over his shoulders, forcing him closer to her to deepen the kiss. Sara quickly obliged to his begging tongue, allowing him to explore her mouth and attack her sensations. Slowly his hands started to roam her body; first caressing her back then moving lower to the hem of her shirt. He leisurely dragged the material up her body, being sure to touch every exposed inch available to him, with his fingers.

As his thumbs glazed over her breasts he took the time to slide his hands behind her back to remove her bra as well. She raised her hands into the air allowing him to lift the shirt and bra off the rest of the way. As he was pulling the shirt from her arms he leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, eliciting a moan of approval from Sara. The breeze in the room brushed over the wet nipple as he released it to give equal attention to the other causing it to harden at the change of temperature.

Sara brought her hands to his face to lift his lips to her mouth. She took advantage of his position as she started to unbutton his shirt starting at the top. Teasingly slow, she popped the buttons from their housing one-by-one, exposing more and more skin. With the final button undone, Sara broke the kiss to watch as her hands dragged up his stomach to his chest. He looked on in amazement as she memorized ever inch her hands brushed over. Looking into his eyes as her hands reached his shoulders she pushed the shirt down off of his arms. Simultaneously as the shirt hit the floor, she breathlessly managed to say, "Bedroom."

He was in a dazed state unable to comprehend what she was saying. She reached down to his pants and pulled him toward her by his belt as she took the first step back. Receiving the hint, he started walking her backwards out of the kitchen as he claimed her lips with his own in a searing kiss, making her moan into his mouth from the intensity. He smiled against her lips from the pure pleasure he got just from the fact of knowing how easily he could affect her. As the back of her legs made contact with his mattress she could back up no more. With her hands still on his belt she started to pull the slack of his belt from the belt loop on his pants. She then started to loosen the belt from his snug home. Pulling back from the kiss she looked into his eyes as she pulled the belt from his pants.

He closed his eyes as he felt the belt slip from his waist. Once he heard the familiar sound of metal hitting hardwood, he opened his blue eyes to stare into a darken shade of brown filled with desire matching his own. He placed his hand at the back of her head, pulling her gently into a kiss. As she deepened it, he moved his hands to her pants to unzip them. Slowly, he pushed them down her legs, along with her panties, until they fell freely to the floor. He guided her to sit on the bed before him. Sitting down, she took the opportunity to remove his pants and boxers together. After stepping out of them, he tenderly pushed her to lie down on the bed. Once she was lying down he lifted her legs and pulled her pants from her ankles. When her pants fell to the floor to join the rest of their clothes, he took her right leg to wrap around his side as he hovered over her body.

Taking one last look into her eyes, he saw all the love he felt reflecting in them. He leaned down and took her lips with his own. He poured all of the passion and love he felt for her into that one kiss as he gently entered her. The kiss was quickly broken as they each released a moan. "Oh Gil," she cried in ecstasy. He started off on a comfortable pace waiting for Sara's signal. As their relationship evolved, he had really begun to read her on the deepest level, knowing exactly what she wanted when she wanted it.

She wrapped her left leg around his other side to tie with her right ankle, pulling him in deeper. Grissom started to quicken his pace and Sara was never one to disappoint, matching him thrust for thrust. Breaking the kiss once again, Grissom lifted himself up by placing his hands on either side of Sara's body to give him better leverage. She placed a hand on both sides of his waist for her own leverage as they both worked their way to completion. As the moans, gasps and groans got louder they knew they were teeter tottering on the edge of oblivion. Without warning, Sara let out one last, long moan; shuddering as her orgasm took over.

He could feel her walls clenching around him, with a few additional hard, deep thrusts; his own orgasm took over. He let out a deep growling moan as he poured himself into her. Dropping his head to hers, he kissed her loving between the junction of her shoulder and neck. She lifted his head to kiss his softly on the lips. He gently rolled off of her to lie next to her, pulling her close to him. She placed a hand on his chest as she rested her head just above her hand. He lifted his right hand to caress the hand she set on his chest. Time passed until finally Sara spoke up. "Yes."

A little puzzled, Grissom looked down at Sara as he lifted her head to look into his confused, questioning eyes that we begging her to elaborate. She quickly obliged. "Let's do it. Let's move in together."

"Yeah?" She couldn't help but smile at his childish grin plastered across his face. He bent her head down and kissed his chest lightly.

Looking back up into his eyes she said, "Yeah. I thought about what you said and you're right. I spend more time here than I do in my own apartment."

A moment of comfortable silence passed between the two until Grissom spoke up. "I'm glad you changed your mind but do you still feel it's too early?"

"Not soon enough." She whispered back with a content smile gracing her face as he matched hers with one of his own. It was finally coming together and neither could have been happier.

_**Two weeks later**_

Sara had the day off and took the time to unpack.

Walking into his townhouse, _their _townhouse he corrected, his jaw dropped at the change. "Sara?" he called.

"Hey! In the bedroom!" she called cheerfully.

Walking into the bedroom he leaned against the door frame watching her from afar. She was a mess. But she was his beautiful mess. Her hair haphazardly pinned up into a quick ponytail. She wore short white jogging shorts and an aqua coloured spaghetti strap tank top that showed off her midriff. "You've been busy."

"I wanted to get these boxes out of the way. There are too many and they're consuming every inch of space in this place. Besides I'm getting tired of having to search for clothes. I'm starting to run out of places to look."

"I wouldn't mind." He smiled mischievously causing her to grin back.

"Of course you wouldn't. But would you want me to go into work without any clothes? I'm sure Greg wouldn't mind then either."

"No I doubt he would." He stated laughing. "Ok so unpacking is a good thing. But you could always –"

Now it was Sara's turn to laugh. "I could but you'll have to earn that kind of show." She turned back to her clothes on the bed, sorting them. Raising an eyebrow, he was suddenly very intrigued. Walking toward her, he placed his hands just above her hips as he leaned in to kiss her neck. "Gil... I'm trying to finish this." She laughed. "Go take a shower. I should be done by then." Sighing into her shoulder he gave her neck one last kiss and walked into the bathroom while she giggled.

After taking a shower he wrapped a towel around his middle and stepped over to the sink. Grabbing his toothbrush he smiled when he saw hers sitting next to his own. That smile soon faded as he opened the medicine cabinet in search of the toothpaste. Most of the items in it were foreign to him. Many of them were feminine hygiene products. And others he had no idea what they were. Searching the cabinet he soon realized that the toothpaste was nowhere to be found. "Uh Sara?" he called out.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the toothpaste?"

"In the first drawer below the sink."

At first a little puzzled he opened the drawer to the awaiting toothpaste. Laughing lightly, he took note of his bathroom's current state. This was just the beginning. They were now living together, sharing their lives. And for that he was willing to surrender everything known to him to take on this new life offered to him.

"Are you almost done in there? I think I need your help out here." She said in a sweet voice.

She _needed_ his help? Now there was an idea. He couldn't get to her fast enough... to... fold... clothes? His smile faded and he scrunched his brow in confusion. She laughed, "I didn't quite finish up as fast as I thought I would. I figured if you help you could make this go faster." She said in a pleading tone with that irresistible Sidle smile. It wasn't what he had in mind not by a long shot. No they definitely needed to learn how to interpret each other's thoughts. Something was always lost in translation. Seeing him lost in thought with the small pout on his face, she added in a sultry tone, "You know if you help me you could be earning that show."

"Where do you need me?"

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I thought it was a cute idea. Men haha They can be so adorable sometimes. Let me know what you think. I love to hear from you.**


End file.
